The Day of a Beginning
is a song that debuted in the Series - 5th Collection and Season 1 of the new anime. This song is ranked 2 among the 2017 Series - 5th Collection songs by the Aikatsu Staff. It was first heard in the first Movie Genesis as an ending theme before being heard in the anime in Episode 36. Lyrics Short Size TBA Full Ver. |-| Romaji= Donna toki demo futarite o toriai ayundeiku kono saki ni wa Itsuka sōzō shita mirai yori kirameku story ga hajimaru Asahi ga sashikomu heya ni wa futari kiri Me o samaseba tsunaida hidarite ni hikaru ring Asa no hitokoto sae mo terekusakute nani mo ienai Kinō made to onaji nichijō dakedo kawatta koto wa hitotsu dake Kinō to onaji no kyō ga atte sore wa darenidemo onaji koto datte Nanka chotto tereku sakute chakashite mitari hagurakashite Nemuke manako de niyake teru face sō desu honto wa tamaranai desu Boku dake no iya “bokura” dake no atarashiku tsuzuru page no start Chotto ririshiku hanasu to shiyō mamorinukitai daiji na hito Hatashitai negai kanaetai yume sono dore mo ga kimi to iruga yue de Ohayō oyasumi tadaima okaeri Atari-mae no koto ga tokubetsu na kotoba Hare no hi ame no hi aru yō ni Nakiwarai futari sugoshite ikitai Donna toki demo futarite o toriai ayundeiku kono saki ni wa Itsuka sōzō shita mirai yori kirameku story ga hajimaru With you you you kimi to futari nara so love love love ai o chikaeta Mado o akereba Brand new day ashita e fureatta te to te Kenka shita basho de chikai kimi o mō kizutsukenai to You are so special to me dakara kawaretanda (Oh baby) Mō modorenai modoritakunai Futari ga shiranakatta sekai e Ōkina ude sasayaku koe Dakishime rarete kokoro ni fureru Anata no tatta hitori dearitai to Negatta waga mama Ī toki ya mitame dake ja nai Anata no kanashimi hanbun ni shitai Table ni naranda teryōri Asa kara odorokitaku naru yo kono ryō ni Harikiri-sugi demo sonna kimi ga suki Onaji myōji de nakunatta kyori Kore kara towa ni soba ni to Chikatta hi o wasurezu ni Tomoni ayunde ikō Zutto omoi atte ikō yo Sono egao ga tonari de towa ni saki tsuzukeru yō ni Kanashimi mo yorokobi mo wake-aō Nani ga atte mo norikoete yukeru kimi to nara kimi ga ireba Masshiro na compass ni egaiteku niji-iro no story ga hajimaru |-|Kanji= どんな時でも　二人手を取り合い　歩んでいく　この先には いつか想像した未来より　煌めく Story が始まる 朝日が差し込む部屋には2人きり 目を覚ませばつないだ左手に光るリング 朝の一言さえも　照れ臭くて何も言えない 昨日までと同じ日常だけど変わったことは一つだけ 昨日と同じの今日があって　それは誰にでも同じことだって 何かちょっと照れくさくて　茶化してみたりはぐらかしてたって 眠気まなこでにやけてるFace　そうですほんとはたまらないです 僕だけの　いや“僕ら”だけの　新しく綴るページのスタート ちょっとりりしく話すとしよう　守り抜きたい大事な人 果たしたい願い　叶えたい夢　そのどれもが君といるが故で おはよう　おやすみ　ただいま　おかえり 当たり前のことが特別な言葉 晴れの日　雨の日　あるように 泣き笑い　2人　過ごしていきたい どんな時でも　二人手を取り合い　歩んでいく　この先には いつか想像した未来より　煌めく Story が始まる With you you you　君と二人なら　So love love love　愛を誓えた 窓を開ければBrand new day　明日へ触れ合った手と手 喧嘩した場所で誓いへ　君をもう傷つけないと You are so special to me　だから変われたんだ (Oh baby) もう戻れない　戻りたくない 二人が知らなかった世界へ 大きな腕　囁く声 抱きしめられて　心に触れる あなたのたった1人でありたいと 願ったワガママ 良いときや見た目だけじゃない あなたの悲しみ半分にしたい テーブルに並んだ手料理 朝から驚きたくなるよ　この量に 張り切りすぎ　でもそんな君が好き 同じ苗字で　なくなった距離 これから永遠に　そばにと 誓った日を忘れずに 共に歩んでいこう ずっと想い合っていこうよ その笑顔が隣で永久に咲き続けるように 悲しみも喜びも分け合おう 何があっても　乗り越えていける　君となら君がいれば 真っ白なキャンパスに描いてく　虹色のStoryがはじまる |-| English= TBA Video Trivia *The song was first sung by the band 1FINGER, used for the ending theme of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Chou Movie War Genesis. Category:Crossovers Category:Movie Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Cute Songs Category:Cool Songs Category:Genesis Aikatsu! Category:Genesis Aikatsu! Music